Rosalie Lillian Hale
by Karina-Swan
Summary: El triste pasado de una hermosa rubia que al final tuvo su final feliz: el vampiro perfecto para ella.


Ella era una joven hermosa, su cabello era ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura; sus ojos eran de un azul rojizo,  
como el de las violetas, se veían muy bonitos en esa cara tan hermosa.

Vivía con sus padres y ayudaba en casa, ella era de una familia de clase media pero eso no le importaba.  
Un día su madre la arregló para ir al trabajo de su padre a dejarle el almuerzo, la chica salió y llegó al gran edificio.  
Toda la gente la miraba al pasar (esto no le parecía raro, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención por ser tan hermosa),  
caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos hasta que llegó con su padre y le entregó el almuerzo.  
Pero en ese momento llegó el jefe a la oficina de su padre y éste la presentó ante aquel elegante y fino hombre,  
pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba acompañado de un apuesto joven.  
Era alto y delgado, sus facciones eran finas y marcadas, parecía un modelo y la miraba fascinado con unos grandes y brillantes ojos.  
Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. El chico se le acercó y tomó su mano con delicadeza, la besó y la miró directo a los ojos.

_-Me llamo __Royce King II__, gusto en conocerla señorita. __¿__Cual es su nombre?-_

Le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

_-Mi nombre es __Rosalie Lillian Hale__. También es un gusto conocerlo-._

Quedó impactada ante tan apuesto joven.  
Era perfecto para ella, tenía todo lo que pudiera querer y a él, por lo visto, ella le gustaba.  
Comenzaron a salir un par de veces juntos antes de que fueran oficialmente novios,  
ella estaba muy feliz de tener a Royce a su lado, le daba todo lo que ella quería y no necesitaba más.

Royce era un hombre muy reconocido por su apellido, _King_, que era de una familia muy rica y respetada en el pueblo.  
Royce al ver que Rosalie era la mujer que lo hacía feliz decidió no esperar más para hacerla su esposa y le propuso matrimonio;  
Rose aceptó encantada y esperaba con ansias su boda para ser la Sra. King.  
Le contó todo esto a su mejor amiga, Vera, pero cuando fue a verla supo que había comenzado una familia,  
tenía un pequeño hijo, llamado Henry.  
A Rosalie le gustaba ese pequeño, tenía algo que lo hacía parecer un ángel y eso le gustaba.  
Rosalie se dió cuenta que tenía celos, celos de su mejor amiga quien se casó para vivir felizmente con su esposo y tener hijos.  
Hijos.  
Eso es algo que Rosalie quiere.  
El tiempo siguió su curso y el día anterior a la boda Rosalie había visitado a Vera por última vez antes de irse de luna de miel.  
El pequeño Henry había crecido y dejaba que Rosalie lo apapachara y ella era feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos.

Después de un rato decidió regresar a casa y se despidió de Vera y Henry; subió a su auto y condujo de vuelta a su casa pero al llegar algo pasó.  
Estacionó el coche sobre la calle para poder ver a un grupo de hombres ebrios afuera de la casa y entre ellos estaba su prometido.  
Le dió coraje y miedo el verlo así, de hecho será porque nunca lo había visto tan ebrio, bueno en las reuniones tomaba unas copas y ya  
pero no era para caerse de borracho como ahora.  
Royce le gritó a Rosalie sobre que llevaban un buen rato esperándola y tenían frío, entonces Rosalie bajó del coche y se acercó a ellos,  
luego Royce presumió la belleza de Rosalie ante los demás hombres de una forma desagradable, como si de un objeto de su propiedad se tratara,  
y le gritaba para que se acercara.  
Eran 5 tipos, contando a Royce, contra ella.  
Después de romperle la ropa a la pobre chica le jaló el sombrero que traía agarrado al pelo que la hizo gritar de dolor y luego de haberle hecho cosas horribles,  
los tipos decidieron dejarla allí tirada dándola por muerta al ver que ya no gritaba ni se movía.  
La nieve comenzó a caer y Rosalie lloraba por la decepción que tuvo sobre aquel hombre que alguna vez pensó era perfecto.  
Esperó su muerte ahí tirada en el suelo sin moverse, tapada con lo que le quedaba de ropa y manchada de un poco de sangre;  
se sentía humillada y quería morir de una buena vez.  
Pasado un buen rato mientras esperaba morir escuchó un murmullo, entreabrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a un hombre blanco y rubio,  
el tipo la miraba con una cara llena de tristeza y frustración, la tomó en brazos y ella se dejó ir.

**Parte 2**

Estaba algo aturdida por el dolor y el frío, pero pudo sentir que le clavaban algo en la piel que derepente le hizo sentir un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo,  
era un dolor insoportable que la hacía gemir del dolor.  
Pasaron 3 días y el dolor cesó. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con un hombre que tenía una sonrisa que mostraba disculpa,  
sus rasgos eran muy dulces y por su físico parecía alguien mayor a ella.  
El hombre le contó todo lo que había pasado y en lo que se había convertido.  
Una vampiro.  
Era extremadamente fuerte, rápida, letal y absurdamente bella.  
Ahora que tenía todos esos dotes de vampiro planeó cobrar su venganza contra Royce.  
Fue en busca del hombre que alguna vez amó y mató a todo aquel que le impedía llegar a él.

Royce estaba en su oficina y entró en shock al ver a Rosalie, quien traía puesto un vestido de novia para la ocasión  
y él pensó que todo era una alucinación debido al alcohol.  
La rubia se le fue acercando y él comenzó a temblar y a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie podía venir a salvarlo;  
llegó a un punto en el que no podía retroceder más y Rosalie le mordió el cuello, con esto Royce gritó con todas sus fuerzas debido al dolor.

Rosalie no bebió ni una sola gota de sangre del hombre del que su vida comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Esa noche Royce King II había muerto.

La causa: nadie la sabe.  
Rosalie se aseguró de no dejarlo con oportunidad de salvarse y no bebió ni una sola gota de su sangre porque no quería tener nada de él en su cuerpo.

Rosalie regresó con el hombre rubio que la salvó de morir, su nombre era Carlisle y con él estaban otros dos vampiros  
uno llamado Edward, quien fuese el primer compañero de Carlisle, y otra llamada Esme, quien era su pareja.  
El vampiro de nombre Edward era alguien extraño para Rosalie ya que nunca expresaba ningún tipo de afecto hacia ella y pensaba que éste le aborrecía.

Un día Rosalie decidió ir a cazar sola al bosque y estando ahí escuchó el grito de un hombre, corrió hasta él y vió cómo un oso lo atacaba brutalmente.  
Sin pensarlo Rosalie salvó al hombre quien estaba seriamente herido por culpa de la horrible bestia y lo que hizo fue llevárselo a Carlisle  
pues no sabía que más hacer. Le suplicó que lo salvara, que hiciera todo lo posible por curarlo, pero lo único que podía salvarlo era la inmortalidad.  
Rosalie sabía que no era justo hacerle eso al pobre hombre pero había algo en él que le gustaba, así que le pidió a Carlisle que lo convirtiera para ella  
para que fuera su compañero y así lo hizo.  
Rosalie estuvo al lado del pobre hombre por esos largos tres días y cuando por fin despertó estaba confundido, no sabía que hacía ahí ni quién era ella,  
esa hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado. Rosalie le contó todo lo que pasó y lo que hizo por él, el hombre le agradeció de corazón por haberlo salvado.

-_De verdad te lo agradezco-,_ dijo el hombre algo avergonzado_. -Y a propósito, me llamo Emmett_-, y sonrió con ganas.

La rubia le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzaron a conocerse más y se llevaban muy bien, Emmett era un travieso y alegre vampiro,  
siempre sorprendía a Rosalie con algo nuevo y ella lo complacía de todo acto que hiciera, aunque fueran algo tontos.  
Era raro verlo serio, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y eso ponía a Rosalie contenta,  
por fin tuvo a su hombre, alguien que la quería tanto como ella a él.  
Su físico era algo… amedrentador; era alto y musculoso, era pálido como la cal y tenía unos rizos oscuros y definidos.

Emmett era perfecto para Rosalie, era su "monkey man",  
Y ella era perfecta para él, era su "beautiful blondie".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado C:

Dejen reviews ^^

**_-Kary Swan_**


End file.
